Talk:Zelgadiss Graywords
Nice article, but there are a few awkward sentences that I think need changing, mainly for readability's sake. Fifth paragraph, fourth sentence: "Then he had him into a drastic training..." I'm not sure exactly what this is trying to say. Rezo then had Zelgadiss put into drastic training? Rezo then gave Zelgadiss drastic training? Sixth paragraph, first sentence: "In magic, he is skilled in shamanism and the occasional black magic." Knowing Zel, I assume we're trying to say that he's skilled in shamanism and black magic but is more skilled in the former, or at least uses it more often. I just know there's a better phrase than "the occasional black magic," though I'd feel uncomfortable changing the entire sentence by myself. The next sentence ("...knows the most powerful spells of spirit and earth shamanism") is fine, but just to add clarity and info, would it be a better idea to mention what those spells are? Ra Tilt and maybe Dug Haut, if I remember correctly? "...but can cast the Van Rehl" sounds okay, but it might help to mention what that is or at least link to the spell's article (when/if it gets one) so readers know what it is. Second sentence under the relationships heading: "...can relate on several technical aspects of that which with they are working." That needs a sound rephrasing. I think I get what point it's trying to bring up (how Zel and Lina are both well-versed in magic theory and such and know what the other's talking about when it comes up), but I don't think it comes off clearly in the article. Fifth sentence of the Zel/Amelia paragraph: "...they often direct their small talk to each other." Eh, just sounds a bit awkward. "Often make small talk together"? "Often engage in small talk"? I'm not new to Wikipedia but am new to editing and the Wikipedia community in general, so sorry if this sounds unusually pushy or edit-happy. --Phibby 10:08, 12 June 2006 (UTC) :All the things you mentioned are reasonable issues, I think you should edit them. (The only thing I do not agree with is that, according to an interview with Kanzaka, the strongest earth spell is Vlave Howl, not Dug Haut.) In general I don't think you should ask about editing when you don't change the article on a fundamental level. So please go ahead, and thanks for contributing! :) --Pip25 12:43, 12 June 2006 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks! :D I knew I was probably wrong about the earth spell. I'll see what I can do with the edits. --Phibby 20:19, 12 June 2006 (UTC) Cronin's leaving Why did Cronin leave the series? Does anyone know? :His replacement, Crispin Freeman, briefly mentions it on the Premium commentary about how there was something like a year gap between the episodes and they lost contact with him. --Flarecarrot 21:45, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Oh really? On his page on Wikipedia, it says that the reason for Cronin leaving was that Software Sculptors saw that his voice sounded too soft, monotone, and timid for a Anti-Hero's personallity like Zelgadis. I think that this is important to note on his page. :I'd like to know where they got that from before adding it to the wiki. --Flarecarrot 21:31, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I found this info on Crispin Freeman's Wikipedia page. Orochidayu 15:32, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Orochidayu :Thanks for pointing that out; I've gone to edit it off his wiki page because it had absolutely no reliable source (except a random link to amazon) and sounded more like biased fan-speculation. The thing about wikis, this one included, is that they are edited by anyone. So we can't always take what they say as reliable sources unless they use good references(and even then they could be wrong, but that's another topic). This isn't needed for common knowledge stuff like everything that happens in the TV series/movies/OVAs, but sources ARE needed for uncommon knowledge like the novels, manga, games, interviews, and behind-the-scenes stuff. --Flarecarrot 17:34, 15 June 2008 (UTC) sourcing When stating that, as a Chimera, Zelgadis ages only half as fast as he normally should, what exactly does this quote from? There is nothing that indicates any official quote or source. :I added Tokitama's translation of Blaster as reference. --Pip25 08:52, May 27, 2010 (UTC)